Skys are Blue
by EraserBits95
Summary: James' Mum and Dad have just died. Sirius and Remus have gone missing. Lily is suspicious. Peter, is well... Peter.. My first Fic! Be nice Please!
1. Chapter 1

Sky Blue

None of the following characters or settings belong to me. Just the plot.

R&R please!

* * *

Lily prided herself on having organized thoughts. Her mind was as complex as a muggle math formula, and as easy to read as a book. She could orderly pull and re-arrange her thoughts without screwing up the ones before them.

Nothing could send those thoughts careening out of orbit. Well, that's not true. James Potter could. In fact, James Potter was the reason for the disarray now.

He hadn't shown up for Supper on Monday; neither had Black or Remus for that matter. Pettigrew had, but no-one could get a word out of him. He just sat there, gnawing away on a Ham and Cheese melt.

It wasn't until Potter and Black didn't show up for Quidditch the next day that got her worried. Even if the two are deathly sick, Potter and Black never miss a game. especially since Potter was made Captain.

Marlene said she hadn't seen them in the Hospital wing on Wednesday when she went to get a burn she received in potions healed. 'Empty, the entire place was as empty as a graveyard.' She had said.

Even Remus, who was a stickler for the rules, didn't even show up for class. It wasn't untill when neither Remus or Potter showed up for the Prefect/Head meeting on Friday, that Lily decided to check up on them.

As she marched up towards her first destination hurriedly, scaringa herd of first years in the process, her normally orderly mind was in a huge state of disarray. All focused unconsciously on a certain messy-haired head boy, and his (two and a half[Remus]) annoying friends.

* * *

_ Next time _

"You are from the Scottish Moore correct Potter?"

"yes but?"

"And it rains quite a bit there does it not?"

"y-yes..."

"And what happens when the rain stops falling and the clouds go away? What color do the skies turn?"

"B-blue, but why?"

"Exactly. Blue, There will always be blue skies after a rain storm Potter. I'd suggest you remember that."

"..."

"I shall be in my quarters, yell if you need me."

*Gets up to leave*

"Lily?"

"Yes Po-James?"

"Thanks. For every thing. Goodnight."

"Goodnight James."


	2. Chapter 2

Sky Blue

None of the following characters or settings belong to me. Just the plot.

R&R please!

* * *

Strideing up the stairs to the boys dormitories, the red-headed girl was unconsciously worrying about Potter. When she reached the door to the seventh years dorms, she paused. then gathering her thoughts, she squared her shoulders and turned the handle. Opening the door to the right, she entered the Marauders forbidden domain. Inside the curtains on the windows and two of the beds were closed, and it was dark, lit only by a few ever-lasting candles on the walls. It smelt of sweat and...something else she wasn't quite sure of. The floor was covered in filthy clothing, and exploded potions. It was exactly how she imagined it to be.

Walking across the room she poked her wand at the windows, causing them to open and let light and fresh air to enter the room. Swishing her wash at the floor, she sent the dirty laundry into the magical laundry shoot, down to where the houselves would clean the clothes and sort them. Then send them back to their owners dressers. Sending a few scourgify's at the floor to clean up the exploded potions, she walked past the opened beds, making them with another swish of her wand. Cleaning what was obviously Peters, with a strong scourgify.

Finding Remus' bed was easy enough, the werewolf had mentioned something about lines on the floor so his companions knew that that area was HIS. Sliding back the curtains she saw the werewolf curled up on his bed in the fetal position. Whimpering occasionally. Knowing it was important for boys to know that no one could hear them cry, she sent up a silent mufflato. Sitting on the bed next to Remus, she put her hand on his shivering back. Her quivered for a moment and then rolled over, looking at her with amber tear-stained eyes. Reminding her of a wolf cub.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

Lily was taken back. She didn't know what to say. So she decided to go into a comforting 'mummy' mode. Something she had learned from Molly Weasley when Amos Diggory broke up with her.

"Remus, you need to eat. You look like a wreak, and you STINK."

Remus looked shocked and then glared at her.

"NO." He said stubbornly. But Lily was not to be swayed. She took him by his arm and dragged him out of bed and into the seventh year bathrooms.

Standing outside of the door she opened it and pointed inside.

"Either you wash yourself or I will do it for you." She said firmly.

Remus's tearstained eyes widened and he nodded quickly before rushing into the showers.

Lily shouted after him;

"Ill ask a houself to send something up for you to eat and I will ask her to make sure you do!"

She heard a groan before the water started to run and shaking her head she shut the door, and headed back to the Marauders room. opening Remus' bed curtains, she cleaned and made his bed with another flick of her wand.

Looking at her handiwork for a moment she took a deep breath and walked slowly to Sirius' bed. Not knowing what she would find, she braced herself and slowly opened the curtains.

Lying on the bed was a really pitiful sight. Sirius, was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bedd blankets nested around him in a sort of protective barrier. Peeling these back without a word, he just looked at her. He looked like a small, dark Puppy that has been kicked and torn away from its master,seeing this, seeing Sirius that was too much, the arrogant, dog headed best friend of Potter looking like someone stabbed him in the back and crushed his heart in the most cruel way possible, was too knowing what else to do, she just took his shoulders and clutched him like a mother does a injured child. Rocking him back and forth, letting him finally break down in heartwrenching sobs. Casting another muffelato as she did so.

About five minutes passed and she eventually pulled away from Sirius, looking into his eyes as she did so.

"L-lily?" His voice cracked, unused to speaking for so long. He sounded surprised as if she was the last person he'd expected to be in this situation with.

"Sirius, you need to shower, and eat. Ok? I have to go find Po-James, and see if he's alright."

She got up to help Sirius walk to the bathroom. Just outside the door, she turned to look at him;

"Sirius, I know we havent been very good friends, especially since you burnt my hair off in fourth year... but if there's anything i can do to help..."

Sirius gives a small smile and gives her a crushing hug, tears pouring down his face.

"Thank-you..." He whispers.

Lily nods and then breaks away.

"Yeah, yeah, no go show! you STINK!"

Sirius lets out the first bark like laugh he's had in weeks, and heads to the washroom. Calling behind his Shoulder:

"Jamesy-boy is in his head boy dorm. Just walk right in!"

END

* * *

"You are from the Scottish Moore correct Potter?"

"yes but?"

"And it rains quite a bit there does it not?"

"y-yes..."

"And what happens when the rain stops falling and the clouds go away? What color do the skies turn?"

"B-blue, but why?"

"Exactly. Blue, There will always be blue skies after a rain storm Potter. I'd suggest you remember that."

"..."

* * *

So? What did you think? I might update soon...So look out!


End file.
